ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Babylon
During the later years of the world, much of southern desert was occupied by Amorites, nomadic tribes from the northern Levant who were Northwest Semitic speakers, unlike like the native Akkadians of southern Mesopotamia and Assyria, who were East Semitic speakers. The Amorites at first did not practice agriculture like more advanced Mesopotamians, preferring a semi-nomadic lifestyle, herding sheep. Over time, Amorite grain merchants rose to prominence and established their own independent dynasties in several south Mesopotamian city-states, most notably Isin, Larsa, Eshnunna, Lagash, and later, founding Babylon as a state. Under Nabopolassar, a previously unknown Chaldean chieftain, Babylon eventually escaped Assyrian rule, and in an alliance with Cyaxares, king of the Medes and Persians together with the Scythians and Cimmerians, the Assyrian Empire was finally destroyed. Babylon thus became the capital of the Neo-Babylonian Empire, however, during one night, everyone vanished, and the city was buried by sand, only to be uncovered a few hundred years later by two powerful Saiyans, Cero Klein & Kevryn. You may RP here. Xylo's Training Xylo waits out side of Babylon waiting for his new teacher to arrive" well i wonder where my new teacher is i hope hes not lazing around in the mountains again. well i just have to wait now good thing i can read maps hahaha. This is going to be so awesome i can get stronger i just cannot wait". Cero is sat on top of whats left of the Tower of Bable, his eyes closed as he meditates. Cero could sense Xylo's energy nearby, he let out just enough energy for Xylo to track it back to the ruins. "This power level he must be near by well i best follow where this power level leads" Xylo starts flying to the power level source that he could detect. Cero opens his eyes slowly and smiles, standing up. "Hey, over here!" He shouts to Xylo. Xylo files over to cero " yay i made it. how are you Ceros" asks Xylo "i ready for my training" smiles at Ceros. Cero smiles lightly, "Great, first, here, take this" Cero pulls out a black and white training Gi with the kanji 怒 on it's back. He hands it to Xylo, "That is my Kanji. I means Wrath or Anger. Where the power behind my training lies." Xylo changes out of his clothes to put on the training uniform on " yea im so pumped to start training " jumps up and down on the spot to test out the clothing "so where do we start" asks Xylo. Cero nods slightly, "First step is to find your one of your hidden personalities. When I started training all that was done to me was constant beating. But after a while I found Comet, the source of my power in terms of Combat. In everyone lies to instinct to fight and kill just to survive. Each person has the instinct to Kill, that is usually their rage, or what is shown as their rage." Cero extends him arm to direct to two identical tiles on the stone floor, each one showing a meditating man. "I found in my training that if you can control your other self, you can get stronger." "i see so for the start of my training i need to find out my hidden personalities be meditating which is the first step to get stronger" asks Xylo. Cero nods lightly and takes a seat on one of the tiles, "These tiles were designed to connect multiple people to a single person's inner world. It was used for training and in this case, it will be used for you to find the other you." He gestures to the other tile, "After this training there will be battlefield training." Xylo walks over to the other tile and sits in to position on the tile as it is shown next to Cero and starts to meditate."have to admit this is the first time of me meditating" says Xylo. Cero smiles lightly and closes his eyes, "Just relax, clear your mind and let it travel to your inner world". Xylo closes his eyes and relaxes his mind waiting to be taken to his inner world of namek earth. Cero stands in the fields. waiting for Xylo. The moment he sees Xylo arrive he smiles, "Not too bad, it's a good inner world. I can tell you enjoy both Earth and Namek." Xylo apiers and sees the inner world "wow this is amazing" see's Cero and starts walking towards him" This place is so amazing i never seen anything like it" smiles in excitement. Cero shrugs lightly, "Well, this is your inner world. Your favorite place." Cero spins around, taking in the area, "So, now, you have to find your hidden self, well, at least one of them for today." "hehehe that's one down we doing more tomorrow ? asks Xylo. Cero nods, "Yeah, we will. So, do you want me to leave you to your personality hunt?" "up to you im not really too sure on where to begin" says Xylo. Cero thinks for a moment, "Think what Colour repersents Evil to you, then search around your inner world until you find a light that matches that colour. I think I will leave you to it, it might take you a while." "ok well i have a full world to explore which to find my evil self well wish me luck this is going to be hard " says Xylo. Cero pats him on the shoulder lightly, "Best of luck. Now, I am off, I need to talk to Trunks about a strange power I felt earlier." He turns and slowly vanishes, exiting out of the Inner World. "huh i wonder where Cero is going hope he will be fine well i best find what colour evil is in my inner world" says Xylo. The Red Planet Arc - Chapter 3: The Worst Kind of Surprise Cero sits on a sandstone chair, looking to the table stacked high with food for his guests, who he was still waiting for. Mounds of meat & fruit, In front of him was a table along with four extra chairs. At the back is a fountain of water with a table stacked high with Pudding. Shin lands in the city about four blocks away from the actual festivities with Ubu before letting out a large sigh. "Finally, a break form all the fighting." he says before walking. Ubu walks next to him and throws a piece of candy in her mouth. "Well, it's Cero's birthday so you can expect there will be some punches thrown at the very least." she says munching on candy. "Oh come on, he's not always fighting." Bastion appears just outside the room to which he walks in "interesting place you have here, like it was ripped from the pages of a history book." Bastion does a 2 fingered salute to Cero "hey Cero nice spread you got set out, never would have pegged you for the birthmas party type of guy" "It's been years since I've even celebrated my birthday. And today I have something to tell everyone. Just have to wait for Shin to arrive. Take a seat" He gestured to a chair. Shin made it to the door and opened it for Ubu who walked in thanking him eating another piece of candy before Shin walked in and smiled. "Hey man, how's it going?" he asked heading over and taking a seat. Ubu took the seat opposite of Shin and threw another piece of candy into her mouth. "Yum, cherry flavor. So, how old are you tough guy?" she asks. Bastion takes a seat "dinner and a revelation, you spoil us Cero but its nice to be able to share a birthday with a friend even if it isnt a common occurance" The next bit Bastion mutters under his breath "not at all bitter cause no one appeared at mine" he looks up "so what be the news?" Tenshi walked out from behind a tree, the strangely buff pure white Namekian walked next to Cero, "Have you heard of Multiple Personalities?" He asked, taking a seat next to Cero. Cero nodded, looking to Shin then Ubu, "Well, if you have or not, my family call it Multiple Souls... Everyone of the Klein family has one, an extra Soul, an extra personality." Ubu's eyes brighten up and in a flash she half hugs and half tackles Tenshi. "Tenshi!" she shouts giving him a tight hug wrapping her arms several times around him. "You're OK! Where have you been hiding?!" she asks looking up at him. Shin laughs a little and smiles. "Hey tall man. It's good to see we have a happy reunion." "Feel kind of left out from this whole heartfelt re-union but ok then, I assume Ceros is that kind we see more frequently in battle? Kev and Shin seemed more aquianted with him i only saw recently" Bastion finishes up the food he was eating "so does this have something to do with that or are you setting the scene?" Cero let out a sigh, "Sorry Bastion, I've been out of it, quite a lot... After... What happened... But yes, Comet is my other side, the other Soul, his energy is red while mine is blue, he was once a Saiyan Elite who... Butchered whole worlds... I don't like it either." He looks to Tenshi who is currently finding it hard to breathe, "However, Nero didn't get a Saiyan like me, he got something... Different, not too sure but it is called Jinnimaru... I've not had time to look for him in any library yet." Ubu releases Tenshi seeing his face turn an unnatural blue. "Oops, sorry, haha." she says. Shin leans back in his chair and cocks his head sideways. "Tenshi's told me about your other half when you stormed off in Diablo. Comet's not a very nice guy." "Don't worry about it Cero we all have our pasts and our vices, it would be hypocritical for me to judge you on that. Shin usually the alternates are different becuase if they were the same they would assimilate into one uh think of it like mixing water with oil they will always be seperate." Bastion leans back "so your brother has it hmm i won't lie i'm curious as to the type of other soul he possesses seeing as well he didnt exactly give a good impression the first few times we met" "Well, he has that Squ-..." Cero stops, his voice being cut off as a light 'blew' can be heard. Cero's head drops on the table, cracking it as his body flickers faintly with a faint purple aura. Tenshi notices it, his eyes widening in shock, he turns to everyone, shouting "GET BACK, NOW!!!" He grabs Ubu and jumps off the building, running a few meters away from Cero. Ubu and Shin leap back form Cero and begin flying in the sky looking back with Shin wide eyed. "What just...?" Bastion flips back landing a short distance away he forms 2 emerald balls of energy under his hands which he clasps making his tonfas. The front of them opens resembling a gun barrel with ki flowing throw it he is rapidly scanning the area "what the hell just happened?" A light whistle is heard, directing Tenshi to look up where he sees Nero standing in the air, along side Towa. He looks back down to Cero as the aura grows. Cero raises his head, his eyes closed as he stands up right. His eyes start to slowly open, showing a pure crimson glow as his body is engulfed by a purple fire. Cero lets out a deafening load roar, screaming into the sky as the building he was on crumbles to the ground with him hovering just above it. The shockwave from the scream is sent flying to everyone, knocking most back. Ubu gets out of Tenshi's grasp and looks bad before looking in shock. "He's being taken over by Towa's Villainous Spell! Tenshi we have to stop it!" she says before rushing forward only to be stopped by the Namekian. Shin merely floats over to Bastion. "This is not good." "You've a talent for understatement there Shin this is less bad more being thrown to the wolves wrapped in bacon and fixins" Bastion adopts his battle stance "Ubu Tenshi, any ideas on how to deal with this? Cant say i have ever had to deal with this sort of thing" Bastion launches several highly charged blasts at Towa and Nero "that being said like hell i'm just gonna stand here and do nothing" Nero & Towa vanish, fleeing the scene while Tenshi sits down in shock, "U-umm... Try hitting him really hard.. Don't, don't kill him..." He says as Cero lets off another scream of anger, sending a powerful shockwave out. Ubu lets out steam and then holds her breath inflating her left arm and fist to a giant size. "Come back to your senses you idiot!" she says launching the giant fist at Cero knocking him down and through the building while crushing it itself before her arm deflates back to normal size. Shin looks over then hides behind Basiton again. "Oh my..." Bastion looks like he is stuck between being amused and confused "well that certianly fit the bill i suppose, well i suppose she just lead by example" Bastion looks over his shoulder "save the yellow bellied theatrics for when that fist is turned on you again" Bastion begins charging up "no point in holding back now i doubt he will grant us the luxury" Bastion creates a ball of ki and then solidifies it throwing it into the air and striking it with his tonfa sending it barreling into cero "best be ready for the brawl" Cero flies out of the rubble and gets in his fighting stance, staring at Shin & Bastion. FIGHT TO 1HP Cero Klein * Health: 1/672,000 * Strength: 183 (303) * Speed: 166 (286) * Stamina: 111/500 * Blast Gauge: 2/5 * Equipment: ** Kinetic Accelerator (Sword) (Owns Two) ** Combat Gloves * Effects: Pure Saiyan, SSJ2 Boost * Blast 1: Psycho Barrier * Blast 1: Pump Up * Blast 2: Final Revenger * Blast 2: Bomber DX * Ultimate: Saiyan Spirit Shin Articost * Health: 481,373.5/680,500 * Strength: 207 269.1 * Speed: 203 263.9 * Stamina: 347/600 * Blast Gauge: 3/5 * Equipment: 2 Swords, Combat Gloves, Battle Gauntlet Inactive, 2 Senzu Beans * Effects: 25% less Arcane Damage * Blast 1: Fighting Sun * Blast 1: Dragon's Burn * Blast 2: Ryu Hiken * Blast 2: Burning Spin * Ultimate: Shenron's Wrath Bastion Allara * Health: 691,462.44/741,000 * Strength: 208 (535) * Speed: 214 (418) * Stamina: 208/500 * Blast Gauge: 3/5 * rush count: 13 * Equipment: 2x tonfas (dual rapiers), combat glove, combat chasis, destiny shard * Effects: 5% damage resistance, bioscanner, revival * Blast 1: pump up * Blast 1: solar flare * Blast 2: silent charge * Blast 2: delta combination * signature form: silent potentia * Ultimate: super electric combination FIGHT TO 1HP Turn Order: Shin, Cero, Bastion # Shin takes out one of his swords and shakes his head. "This definitely has to be the worst birthday present. Shin rushes forward and simply passes up Cero before walking and sheathing his one blade. "Arrow Notch Slice." he says as ten rapid sword strikes cut across Cero (10 Sword Strikes 4 hit 11,180). # Cero gazes at Shin and launches himself at Shin, hitting him in the gut before spinning around and kicking him. (10 Duel Sword Slashes. 5 Hit: 20,015.625) # "hmm i suppose we are at an impasse, this is probably going to hurt you a lot more than it does me" Bastion appears behind Cero attacking him from behind with his tonfas smacking him into the ground picking him up by the collar and smashing him in the head sending him backwards (10 dual tonfa strikes) (5 Hit: 42,625) # Shin takes out his two swords and both are horizontally parallel, suddenly clamping down on Cero like a crab's claw for a guillotine like effect that would normally cut a person's head off, Shin swipes sending him skywards. "Crab Seize! Dual Sword Strikes" (3 Hit: 12,900) Shin then conjures up energy in his left hand and launches a large firebal at Cero. "Dragon Grenade! Ki Blasts" (2 Hit: 4,816) # Cero jumps out of the flames and punches the air, sending bursts of energy flying at Bastion. (10 Duel Sword Strikes) (4 Hit: 21,731.25) # Bastion is caught of guard by the first few but braces himself withstanding the next few "you need to snap out of this Cero even if we have ot break some bones to do it" Bastion grapples with Cero throwing him to the ground before jumping onto his chest striking his head rapidly and repeatedly (10 dual tonfa strikes) (7 Hit: 59,675) # Shin takes out both of his swords and sprints forward lightning both on fire before spinning into a large fireball and engulfs Cero slashing at him ten times with his dual blades before the fire itself explodes. "Akai Kiri!" (6 Hit: 25,800) # Cero jumps off the ground, changing right into Super Saiyan 2 as he charges a Energy Beam, firing it at Bastion. (8 Ki Blasts) (3 Hit: 13,903.155) # "ok then this could be a pain" Bastion charges through the centre of the beam splitting it uppercutting cero in the process he pinballs him several times before finally delivers a dual handed downwards smash sending him flying towards Shin "your move dracokid" (10 daul tonfa strikes) (5 Hit: 42,625) # Shin enters his first transformation and then rushes forward once again with nine more sword slashes. "Dracokid, hey watch it I'm turning twenty soon!" (7 Hit: 47,092.5) # Cero roars out and grabs Shin by the head, throwing him down into the ground before jumping down to drop kick him in the head. (10 Duel Sword Strikes) (8 Hit: 71,962.5) # Bastion charges up his aura intensifying and gaining emerald sparks as he enters mechanical enlightenment "And your point is? I turned 26 just over 2 weeks ago a birthday non of you showed up for" Bastion clicks and dissapears with a flash of electricity Cero is assualted from all directions by lightning fast strikes (10 dual tonfa strikes) (6 Hit: 88,275) # "It's the principal of the matter!" he shouts before taking one of his swords and placing it on his other side and landing. A dual sword drawing technique so powerful that it can split large obstacles in half, "Castle Gates!" he shouts rushing forward using this technique against Cero (10 Dual Sword Slashes) before grinding his feet to a halt and watching Tenshi and Ubu seemingly fly off to look for Nero and Towa. ''I hope those two do better than we're doing right now. Someone needs to knock some sense into Cero and fast! ''(6 Hit: 40,365) # Cero uses Pump Up, screaming in anger as he jumps at Shin, grabbing him by the throat and throwing him into the sand below before jumping into the air and drop kicking him. (1 Pump Up, 9 Duel Sword Slashes. 8 Hit: 82,756.875) # Bastion seems to be parlying between the fight and argueing "It wasn't nice being alone then you know, i don't exactly have a home to go back to nor many people to share it with, so am i not allowed this?" Bastion smashes Cero in the back hiting him into the air spinning rapidly to gain momentum before slamming Cero into the ground a shockwave emerging from the impact "its why i came here i nthe first place" Bastion sighs before diving downwards smashing Cero deeper into the ground before blinking back up to the top "it was really upseting you know" (10 dual tonfa strikes) (7 Hit: 102,987.5) # "I know, we tried out best to find your home and maybe it's not there, who knows!" he launches downards before spinning his blades "Pound Cannon!" (6 Dual Sword Slashes) sending a shockwave knocking him into the floor. "We'll find your home it might just be somewhere else." (All hit: 40,365) # Cero falls to the floor, seeming weak, his hands covering his head as he rises, spreading his arms apart and roaring into the sky, "Silence! Both of you!!!" A shockwave of energy is sent flying out from his scream. (5 Ki Basts at Shin: 5 hit, 24,391.5. 5 Ki Blasts at Bastion: 3 hit, 13,903.155) # Bastion shakes his head "your hearts in the right place but i think your brain may have latched onto the wrong point of that one. No matter" Bastion starts charging up "he is almost down we just need the final push" Bastion charges into Cero striking him repeatedly till he is lodged in the ground and jumps of of him as soon as he dislodges himself he dissapears and Cero is assualted by a torrent of lightning fast blows before Bastion shoots forward smashing him across the face landing in a crouched position with his back turned to Cero "fall" (13 dual tonfa strikes) (All hit: 191,262.5. Reduced to: 153,293) ## Battle Over, 20,000 EXP - Aftermath - Bastion waits a second concentrating, when he feels the air shift as Cero begins to drop he spins around and props him with the end of his tonfa as he wouldnt have been quick enough with his hand "Did that do it? are you back on our side.... you deceptively heavy lump" Shin relaxes and powers down from Gear Second then lands next to Cero and helps prop him up. "You good man? Did everything settle down in that noggin of yours?" he asks. Shin looks around and listens for any movement hoping to see or hear Ubu or Tenshi but can't seem to sense hind nor hair of them. "I hope those two know what they're getting into." Cero lets out a light note, "Th-they wont find, anything..." He softly speaks as his eyes open, returning to normal, "Gah, that hurt like hell..." He stands up, "Dammit!" He throws his fist into the sand, causing the ground to shake, "Why today?!"